vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Okuyasu Nijimura
|-|Okuyasu= |-|The Hand= Summary Okuyasu Nijimura (虹村 億泰 Nijimura Okuyasu) is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Originally an antagonist, Okuyasu fights and later becomes Josuke Higashikata's best friend. They stay close friends throughout their journey to find and defeat serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with The Hand Name: Okuyasu Nijimura Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 16 (Part 4), 23 (Louvre) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), The Hand which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Spatial Elimination, Existence Erasure, Flight (Within its effective range, can also replicate flight via erasing space in rapid succession) & Pseudo-Teleportation (Via erasing space), Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with The Hand (Was more than capable of holding his own against Josuke's Crazy Diamond, hurt it enough to release him from its grasp). Can bypass durability with The Hand's ability (The Hand is able to erase any space its right hand touches) Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with The Hand (The Hand was capable of keeping up with Crazy Diamond; reacted to and caught a punch from it) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. The Hand is at least Class 5 Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class+ with The Hand (Josuke commented on how strong The Hand was compared to his Crazy Diamond) Durability: Building level (Survived being hit by Josuke's Crazy Diamond), Building level+ with The Hand. (Able to take hits from his own Stand.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters when The Hand cuts space Standard Equipment: The Hand Intelligence: While Okuyasu isn't too smart and can be pretty immature, he can still outwit clever opponents sometimes, some detective skills, good battle tactician, has experience fighting many different and varied Stand Users. Weaknesses: Not very smart. Any damage taken by The Hand will reflect back onto Okuyasu. The Hand has blinders that limit its peripheral vision. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Hand:' The Hand is a large, white-and-blue humanoid Stand with two discs on its right hand and various decor based on money on its collarbone. It only attacks using melee attacks, but specficially its right hand. tumblr_oxab2hpQOf1wxbjq5o2_400.gif tumblr_o5osecxeTZ1sfay15o1_500.gif o.gif BothUnfinishedGreyhounddog-max-1mb.gif *'Spatial Elimination: '''The Hand generates energy with the bumps in its right hand, and when swiping, erases a general vicinity of space in the direction swiped. It can erase air, space in-between two objects, and even objects entirely or partially. However, some force is applied on nearby object, to where it will pull onto objects together to "clean up" and make it seem as though no space has been erased. This also allows Okuyasu to travel in short distances per swipe, or "teleporting". Gallery Unit_Okuyasu_Nijimura.png Unit_Okuyasu_Nijimura_(Custom_Campaign).png Unit_Okuyasu_Nijimura_(Gotcha_now,_bastard!).png Others '''Notable Victories:' Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Part 1 Dio were used, Speed was Equalized) Brain Unglaus (Overlord) Brain's Profile (speed was equalized. 3 meter of distance and both bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Zen'o (Dragon Ball) Zeno's Profile (Speed was equalized) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' profile (Okuyasu has Intel and is bloodlusted. Speed is equalized.) Joshu Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joshu's Profile Ashley Stillons II (Parahumans (Verse)) Ashley's profile (Both had minor prior knowledge and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Space Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users